bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wylfred
Wylfred (ワイルフレド Wairufuredo) is a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter, having the designation "Q", meaning Questioner (聞き手 Kikite). Character Outline Wylfred appears as a young man of almost eastern descent, with his father apparently having heritage from Japan. He appears very skeletal, thin and lacks a considerable amount of muscular definition, and coupled with his slightly "pretty face", neck-length black hair, black eyes and stoic disposition, is considered the bad boy everyone loves. He generally wears a long black trenchcoat over a simple white dress shirt, black pants, belt and shoes respectively. He is noted for his signature mustard-colored cap and gloves. Wylfred is an unorthodox man, who appears calm and composed on the outside, yet has a rather unorthodox personality when he is revealed to you. Unlike most of his disposition, Wylfred is actually quite the chatterbox, rivalling the rowdy ones within his organization. However; what piques many's interest is his constant (and rather irritable) questioning. He possesses no desire but to simply question the world that revolves around him, believing it to be made up of flaws, imperfections, and loopholes that someone must answer. On this search for answers, he obtains more questions, and asks them to anybody he meets. For this reason, many attempt to not stir up a conversation with him, for fear of being entangled in his web of questions. History Prior to his recruitment within the Engelhaft Gewitter, much of Wylfred's history remains in obscurity. What is known is that he was indeed a member of the , apparently acting within the and being a direct subordinate underneath the , in particular the man known as . After the demise of the organization, Wylfred was one of the few Soldat survivors, and along with several other Quincy of his rank, he had been coerced into joining the Engelhaft Gewitter, only accepting to gain more answers on the ways of the world. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Equipment Powers and Abilities : As a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter, Wylfred possesses a notable level of spiritual power, comparable to a traditional "lower-level" Captain Combatant. His spiritual power is a very serene white. : As a Quincy, Wylfred has the natural ability to absorb and manipulate the surrounding Reishi to his advantage. Wylfred in particular focuses on the manipulation of his spiritual power, and is considered to be on a level unlike many in the Engelhaft Gewitter. In particular, he shows an inherent skill in transmutation of reishi-based matter, being capable of doing so instantaneously and smoothly. (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Wylfred definitely isn't the fastest of the lot, and considering his abilities, he has no reason to be. However; he is indeed capable of employing the technique, gathering reishi quickly and easily. He is even capable of manifesting the platform that some Quincy are capable of doing, and using it to his advantage in battle. (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise") is the ability that allows the Quincy to let spiritual power flow directly into the blood vessels. The only flaw to this technique is that only one technique can be kept active consciously at any given time. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") Wylfred shows capable mastery over this technique, enough to harden his skin instantly and prevent attacks from lower-level shinigami and spiritual beings to effect him. Fragen (見咎める Mitogameru; German for Question, Japanese for To Find Fault With) is the unique ability exclusive to Wylfred that gave him his alias, "The Questioner", and his position. Wylfred shows the ability to essentially question anything with a spiritual makeup directed towards him or another individual within his immediate vicinity. This questioning essentially serves as a means to break down the spiritual components of the said attack, allowing him to instantly reforge it into something of his convenience through his excellent control over reishi. This is done so through the insertion of foreign reishi into the said spiritual attack or construct, causing him to gain dominance over it due to his Quincy heritage. Furthermore; this extends to even the physical attacks of spiritual beings, such as Hollow, Arrancar and Shinigami. Because they are formed of spiritual pressure running through their veins, and direct it to amplify their strength, Wylfred can question the strength, speed, length and various other aspects of the attack, causing it to weaken significantly upon his choice. Furthermore; he can even cause the muscles that stimulate the said attack to bend and be crushed thanks to his questioning. The ability serves very potently, and many are left stunned at any way to counter it. Spirit Weapon Javelin: Adopting a unique stance in which Wylfred points his index finger outwards, he is capable of creating his spirit weapon instantly. The said weapon is a Javelin, which Wylfred is capable of using as a telepathic weapon, employing simple hand gestures so it can move about and attack without him exerting physical effort. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By simply closing his palm into a fist and releasing it, Wylfred is capable of sending a storm of arrows at his opponent from almost any position where his spear is. His arrows are lesser in number, but possess noticeable explosive power, due to the way spiritual power is condensed with them. Quincy: Vollständig Fialestille (静寂の天の殿(ピアレスチル) Seijaku no Amanoden; German for, Summit of Silence, Japanese for, Heavenly Abode of Stillness) is the name of Wylfred's Vollständig. Using a similar principle to the 's, he is capable of releasing his spiritual power in a large column before it releases to show his new form. Within this form, Wylfred gains an extraordinary transformation. His muscle mass increases greatly, his skin darkens, his hair lengthens and is left out, with shades of red nearing the end, and blood red tattoos engraved onto his arm. His attire consists of a green, thick vest, a pair of similarly colored pants and crimson boots. He generally appears to avert using this if possible, due to the very...unholy appearance it grants him. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': Behind the Scenes *Wylfred's appearances is based off of the character, Yoite, from the series, Nabari no Ou. *Wylfred's name is taken from the main protagonist of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. It is derived from the German name Wilfried, which means, "desires peace".